1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a simulator capable of reproducing the visual and acoustic signatures associated with firing of a weapon. The invention relates particularly to a simulator that can be directly integrated into a weapon allowing the weapon operator to utilize the basic weapon mechanism yet realize the cost advantages associated with simulating weapon acoustic and visual signatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally weapon signatures have been simulated by firing of bland rounds of ammunition. Operation of the weapon using blanks ordinarily requires use of a blank firing adaptor to implement weapon function in the absence of recoil generated by the projectile, in recoil operated weapons, or by sustained high pressure in gas operated weapons. In some installations the recoil adaptor is cumbersome, affects weapon balance, and suppresses visual and acoustic signature of the blank round and therefore adversely affects operation of the weapon.
As an alternative to use of blanks, particularly in the simulation of hostile fire, various devices capable of simulating weapon visual and acoustic signatures have been made which employ propane and oxygen as the energy source. These devices are independent units which replace the weapon being simulated on a one-to-one basis and do not involve integration of the simulator into the weapon as does the present invention.
The U.S. Army is implementing a major program to improve combat troop effectiveness by means of engagement simulation, considered to be more beneficial to soldier and commander than any other training. Engagement simulation is implemented using a series of training aids which have validated the effectiveness of the new training techniques. Troops trained using engagement simulation, compared to control groups, show a marked improvement in overall effectiveness.
The most advanced of these training devices is the Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES). MILES uses an eye safe coded laser transmitted to fire "laser bullets" simulating the effects of live ammunition against troops and vehicles equipped with appropriate detectors. MILES logic indicates to troops and commanders the simulated effect on target whether miss, hit, or kill. For the first time engagements can be simulated where results are not dominated by subjective judgment of controllers.
A key requirement of engagement simulation is cueing. Individuals and vehicles employing MILES only know they are under fire by means of the audio and visual signal of a blank round which also triggers the MILES laser. Engagement simulation thus has dramatically increased the consumption of blank ammunition. Expansion of MILES applications, particularly in heavy machine gun calibers, indicates that the cost of blank ammunition will become prohibitive.
The present invention describes a weapon signature simulator which can be directly integrated into a weapon to realize economical operation concurrent with the training advantages associated with the use of an actual weapon rather than a replacement simulator which does not accurately simulate normal weapon functions.